


Different

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Mistico from CMLL and various promotions.He thought she was different, but ended up disappointing him





	Different

The job would be almost perfect if it wasn’t for him. The hours were great, the pay was nice, I never had to pay for my own food and everyone was super friendly. Sure being stuck in a small rental car with four guys for hours on end wasn’t always optimal, but it was working without too many kinks. They looked out for me and I made sure they were where they needed to be when they needed to be there. 

They were like the older brothers I had yearned for and never had. All of them except one. One who I didn’t exactly have brotherly feelings for. Mistico. Yes, what I felt for Mistico was far from brotherly. He certainly didn’t make it easy to maintain platonic feelings for him. He was a born tease and it seemed; to me at least, that he was bound and determined to send me to an early grave. Especially with his little Instagram stories, panning his body like that. Who did he think he was? 

Last night we had been in his hometown. He had gone home to spend some time with his brothers while the rest of our ragtag group went out for beers and tamales. It was a good night with full bellies and lots of laughter until I almost choked on my tamale when I made the mistake of checking Mistico’s insta story while eating. With quick muttered excuses I had scurried away to the motel we were holed up in, locking myself behind the safety of the door and sinking down to the floor.   
I lost count of how many times I watched that little snippet of him on his motorcycle, camera panning from his crotch to his chin, that tight black jacket hugging his body like nobody’s business. I hated it and I loved it. The feelings Mistico invoked in me were of the basest variety. Straight lust. I wasn’t an idiot. I wasn’t going to confuse it for something it wasn’t. I wanted to fuck him. Plain and simple. The only thing holding me back was our working relationship. I had a great thing going here, and the last thing I wanted was to complicate matters by fucking him. 

That logic wasn’t helping to cool my libido though. Deciding something had to be done I pushed away from the door and marched resolutely to my bag. Pulling out the tiny scrap of lace that was my favorite little black dress I discarded my daily attire and threw it on. I hadn’t had the opportunity to go out and let loose since I started working for these boys and I figured that was just what I needed. As far as they knew I was holed up in my hotel room so I was free to do as I pleased. I was chocking my out of control lust for Mistico on the fact that I was sexually frustrated. I loved the guys to death, but they certainly took their roles as my protectors very seriously. So, no action for me.   
Once my makeup and hair were done to perfection I snuck out the door, heading in the opposite direction of the cantina I was sure the boys were still swilling down beers at. On the way into town Mistico had pointed out a night club he claimed was the hottest in town and that was exactly where I was headed. It was just a short walk up the block and I was positive it would have just what I needed. 

A few shots of tequila and several dances later I was feeling pleased with my decision. The tension of the past few weeks was rolling off me and I was barely thinking of that masked tease. Nobody had caught my eye yet, but I had enjoyed a few dances with hands on my hips and hard bodies against my back. It was just what I needed to feel like a desirable woman. Being cooped up with men who saw you as nothing more than a baby sister could be a real shot to the ego. While I appreciated the fact for our working relationship, it didn’t help my confidence any. 

My current partner disappeared and another hard body pressed against me. My body immediately reacted to his hands around my waist pulling me against his already tightening groin. I was sure I had found my fling. With a sigh I sank into his arms, my head falling back against his chest, eyes closed, as I ground my ass against him. My arms raised up to loop around his neck. 

I immediately froze as my fingers came into contact with a vinyl mask, my movements stuttering to a stop as I felt around the smooth material, coming to the front and finding the closed over mouth that spoke of one man. My hands dropped as he help me pressed against him, standing still in the middle of the dance floor. I knew exactly who it was, my body’s reaction told no lies, but I still sent up a useless prayer that it was another masked man that held me in his arms.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Mistico’s displeased voice hissed in my ear, confirming what I already knew. “I got called away from my family because you went missing. Everyone is frantic with worry and you’re out dancing like a whore in a club.”   
I stiffened at the insult, fury racing through my veins as I grabbed his hands and threw them from my waist spinning around to glare at him. 

“How dare you?” I spat. “I am a single woman. I can do as I wish. You don’t own me.” 

“So this is what you wish to do?” Mistico growled fury flashing in his dark eyes. It was always disconcerting to see him without his contacts in. As angry as I was there was a trickle of desire flowing through me as I stared into the rarely displayed orbs. “Grind on strange men in dirty clubs? Let them touch you in ways they have no right? What are you going to do when one takes you up on the enticing offer you’re presenting?” 

“You’re the one who said this was the best club!” I reminded him angrily. “I just wanted to go out and have some fun without you Neanderthals hanging over my shoulder and chasing away anyone I may wish to get to know.” 

“I said it’s the best because all the women are easy.” Mistico told me grabbing my biceps and yanking me forward so I was plastered to his chest. “Everyone knows to come here if you want to get your dick wet.” 

I flushed in embarrassment at his crassness, but my chin jutted up stubbornly so I could glare at him. 

“Maybe that’s what I came here for.” I said with a smirk. “Looking to expel some frustration. Frustrations caused by you I might add.” I jabbed his chest with my finger to emphasize my point not realizing what I had just admitted. 

“Me huh? Just what am I doing to make you frustrated?” Mistico’s voice changed, anger being replaced by something much darker that the haze of my anger failed to help me comprehend. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” I told him with another jab. “You and those damn Instagram stories of yours. Those gym shots. That bike. Your little fucking tattoo peeking out of your shorts that my tongue is itching to get a hold of. I can’t even concentrate around you.” 

It was only then that my words permeated the haze of alcohol and anger and I realized what I had just said. Humiliation coursed through me and I tried to break away only for Mistico’s arms to tighten around me trapping me in place.   
My eyes stayed firmly on his chest, refusing to look up as I waited for the rejection I was sure was forthcoming. Instead he stepped back and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me through the throngs of people towards a secluded corner. He pushed me into the corner before looming over me, arms on either side of my head as he stared down. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked cursing the breathless quality in my voice. 

“You wanted some attention didn’t you?” He teased bringing down a hand to trace it over my cheek and down the side of my neck. “Came to this club to work out your frustrations?” My breath hitched as he brought his fingers to my lips and traced over them. “I’m going to show you what happens in this club to girls who come in here dressed like you.” 

I squeaked as he grabbed my hair and pushed me down to my knees, though I offered little resistance. My mind was at war with itself. The logical side screaming this was a bad idea. That I should tell Mistico no and make a run for it. The lustful side was winning out though, my pussy already leaking onto my silk panties, saturating them with my juices. 

“Come on. Tell me no.” Mistico urged his fist tight in my hair. “Tell me you don’t want me to do this to you. Not here.” 

I stared up at him with parted lips and wide eyes, my tongue darting out to lick my lips as he lifted up his shirt revealing that tattoo that had been the fodder of countless fantasies. His words barely permeated the haze of lust filling my head, my eyes instead hyper focused on that tattoo, imaging my tongue bathing it. 

“You can lick it,” Mistico told me, resignation lacing his words as he realized I wasn’t going to protest. “You know you want to. I’ve seen you staring at me. Practically drooling.” Heat filled my cheeks. I hadn’t realized I had been that obvious in my infatuation. “Go on. Put your tongue on me. Lick it.” 

Unable to resist I leaned forward pressing my lips to that little spot of ink just by his hipbone, my tongue poking out to lick over the heated skin. 

“Good girl. You’re tongue feels so good.” He encouraged as I ran the tip of it over him, tracing the pattern and then sucking on the skin. “So good with your mouth.” I smiled against his skin, lapping up the praise as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. His shirt fell down as I leaned back on my heels, eyes affixed to his cock as he pulled it free, stroking the long thick flesh in his hand. 

I whimpered shifting on my legs as I waited. I didn’t have long to be impatient, Mistico stepping closer and grabbing the back of my head, guiding my mouth to his waiting cock. Eagerly I took him in, my tongue circling his width as Mistico slid himself further into my mouth. Soon he was thrusting down my throat in time to the pounding beats surrounding us, my hands grasping his thighs as he plundered my mouth. I swallowed around him, pushing my tongue to the underside of his cock as Mistico’s hips bucked into me. 

I breathed heavily, gasping as he pulled me off by the hair, tilting my head back to look up at him. 

“I should just paint your face like I do every other slut who sucks my dick in full view of everyone.” Mistico snarled. “I thought you were better than this. I thought you were worthy of respect.” 

I winced as I read the anger and disappointment in his eyes, opening my mouth to apologize only to lose the chance as he shoved his cock back into my throat making me gag around him. I felt discombobulated with is quickly shifting moods, not sure where I stood with the masked man. One minute he was teasing and full of praise and the next he was degrading me. It was throwing me for a loop and all I could do was clutch his legs as he plunged repeatedly into my throat. 

After a final thrust Mistico pulled out of my mouth, stroking his cock as his seed sprayed over my cheeks and lips and wiping the tip across my forehead. 

“Just like all the rest.” He muttered, shaking his head as he stared down at me with disappointment. “I thought you were different.” 

Tears pricked my eyes as I watched Mistico walk off without a backwards glance. The rest of the club’s occupants continued on as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, flashing lights and blasting bass carrying on as I knelt in disgrace.


End file.
